


Lunch Date

by zenstrike



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, hahahaha I'm in kagehina hell, hahahaha tobio ilu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenstrike/pseuds/zenstrike
Summary: Tobio grimaced. The kitchen was quiet, and eventually his father dropped the pan into the sudsy sink to turn and peer at him.“I—“ Tobio faltered and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at his feet.“I’m prepared for this,” his father stage whispered. “I have websites bookmarked.” He looked at Tobio. “Tell Hinata-kun to be gentle with my only child.”---Young love makes you invincible. And stupid.In which Kageyama runs a lot, Hinata smiles a lot, and Natsu is impatient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha man i've been working on a longfic where haikyuu is basically a shoujo manga. i swear kageyama and hinata are my spirit animals. 
> 
> written fairly quickly and i didn't proofread it super carefully because i've been editing all day already.
> 
> i started watching my love story and i was inspired someone end me.
> 
> T because tobio-chan has a potty mouth. i hope this makes you smile.
> 
> 01/24/2017: ok minor edits

Tobio knew it was a bad idea before he started creeping out of bed in the middle of the night, desperately reading recipes on his phone. Each time (three) he chickened out—no, thought better of it—and crawled back into bed, he repeated to himself that he knew this was a bad idea. His lack of sleep, disrupted by failed (abandoned) (stupid) visits to the kitchen and then embarrassed tossing and turning, was starting to show on Thursday morning. When he took a receive to the face, Yachi was kind enough to get him an ice pack while Tanaka and Nishinoya howled with laughter.

“Your boyfriend is starting to rub off on you,” Tsukishima (that bastard) said in the clubroom after, that stupid sideways smile on his face.

“Go to hell,” Tobio growled, and ignored the wide, sparkly eyes Hinata was giving him (“Am I? Am I really?”)

Then at lunch and just as Tobio was about to give up on his stupid sleep-destroying plan, Hinata seized his lunch and loudly (annoyingly, smugly, that dumbass—) insisted that Tobio’s ‘injury’ meant he needed all the help he could get.

“I’ll feed you!” Hinata decided, and laughed when Tobio stole back his lunch. He was still laughing when Tobio finished wrestling with the urge to choke him, and he was smiling when they parted for the afternoon. Tobio, his nose still throbbing, paused outside his classroom to take a last peek at Hinata down the hall. He started when Hinata cheekily waved back at him before puttering into his own classroom.

 _Shit_ , Tobio thought. _Shit._ He had to put his head down during math (which, he insisted to his mother later, he would have done anyways) to try and fight down the rising heat on his cheeks. He was distracted for the rest of practice and eventually gave up and coerced Hinata into racing him around the gym, much to their senpai and captain’s irritation. When they were finally leaving, and Hinata was humming cheerfully next to him, Tobio started to feel just a little better.

Abruptly, he stopped where they usually parted to head their separate directions home (always shitty, but he hadn’t had the courage to say that out loud yet). Hinata looked up at him with his own, very different (very endearing) sideways grin (it meant he was waiting for—goddammit—a kiss) and Tobio felt the heat returning to his cheeks. More irritated than he had wanted to be, he poked Hinata roughly in the side and ignored the betrayed howl his boyfriend unleashed.

“Tomorrow,” he snapped. And then stopped, struggling.

Hinata glowered at him. “Tomorrow,” he repeated, tone dry.

Minutes past. Hinata began to shift restlessly, fingers tapping at his handlebars.

“Nothing, forget I said anything,” Tobio finally managed out, shoving his hands in his pockets. He placated Hinata’s outrage with a peck to his check (and enjoyed the satisfaction of seeing Hinata’s face flush bright red) and then ran as fast as his already worn out legs would carry him.

When he got home, he had a message waiting on his phone when he pulled it out of his pocket.

 _Blushing Kageyama is my favourite Kageyama!_ Accompanied by a dozen emojis that confused Tobio: was Hinata being irritatingly sincere or just trying to get a rise out of him? Eventually, he shoved his phone under his pillow and decided that the result was the same either way so he wouldn’t think about it anymore (he thought about it off and on for hours).

His mother sing-songed his name when he came into the kitchen. She was finishing dinner, and his father was helping with the washing up already at the sink. His father was too focused on scrubbing a pan (his mother was a great but reckless cook) to say anything, and Tobio left him to his task.

“Mom,” he said, voice so serious he thought he was going to choke on the return of his embarrassment. He opened his mouth to continue, and then shut it again.

His mother raised her eyebrows. “What is it?”

Tobio grimaced. The kitchen was quiet, and eventually his father dropped the pan into the sudsy sink to turn and peer at him.

“I—“ Tobio faltered and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at his feet.

“I’m prepared for this,” his father stage whispered. “I have websites bookmarked.” He looked at Tobio. “Tell Hinata-kun to be gentle with my only child.”

It took a moment for Tobio and his mother to catch on, and then Tobio died a slow, embarrassing death and his mother tried to drown his father in dishwater while he laughed hysterically.

* * *

 

At lunch the next day, Tobio ran from class as quick as his long legs would take him. Someone called for him to _not run in the hallways for the love of god Kageyama_ , and he ignored them. He slid to a halt in front of Hinata’s still-closed classroom door, steeled himself, and then took two stumbling steps back. His face was already bright red and he knew he was giving off terrible _stay away from me_ vibes, but didn’t have the presence of mind to try and reign it in. And why should he have to? Hinata didn’t usually care. Usually.

The door finally slid open and Hinata was the seventh to bounce out, his lunch in hand. Tobio’s stomach dropped, and then immediately filled with butterflies when Hinata saw him. Hinata’s face lit up like the goddamn sun ( _shit shit shit_ ) and he was in front of Tobio before the taller boy could take a breath.

“You came to get me!” Hinata crowed, obviously delighted, and Tobio realized that this was the first time he had done so since they had started dating.

He gaped uselessly at Hinata, and Hinata grinned at him. He pointed at the two lunches in Tobio’s hands. Or…arms, really. The Kageyamas were known to overdo things. Before Hinata could open his mouth and say something stupid about Tobio bulking up or growing or something (he didn’t actually, usually know what idiocy was going to leave his boyfriend’s mouth until it was already out and irritating him), Tobio shoved one of the bentos towards Hinata.

Hinata stared at it.

Hinata lifted his own lunch slowly, an uncharacteristically silent question.

“Just take it,” Tobio hissed.

Hinata did, still looking confused. He looked down at it, and then back up at Tobio.

“Kageyama,” he said, and there was something creaky about his voice that Tobio had only heard a couple of times but dreamt about regularly. “Did you—“

“Bye,” Tobio said, and then ran until he couldn’t hear faculty and staff yelling at him to _seriously Kageyama slow down_.

He hid himself in a stairwell and glowered at anyone who came close, and couldn’t eat a bite because what the hell was he thinking.

* * *

 

“Tobio,” his mother had cooed the night before. “ _Tobio_.”

“What?” he had grumbled.

“Honey, don’t embarrass him,” his father had muttered while his mother had tried to hide her tears.

“I don’t want to hear that from you, dear,” she had sniffed, and then quickly became all business. “Don’t worry, Tobio. Between the three of us we’ll make Shoyo a lunch that will make him love you forever.”

His father had laughed so hard he choked, and Tobio had decided he would never forgive either of his parents for a) his poor social skills; and b) this Grand Embarrassment.

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Hinata said by way of greeting when he burst into the clubroom. Tobio jumped more than he had wanted to, and Tsukishima didn’t even try to hide his snicker.

“Idon’tknowI’mgoingahead,” Tobio had spat out, stumbling passed him while still pulling his sweater over his head. He blindly walked into Sawamura, who looked a constipated combination of amused and concerned (this had been the captain’s default expression since Hinata and Tobio had started dating).

Tobio ran to the gym. He ran fourteen laps, stopped when Sawamura called for them to gather round, and then started running again partway through the captain’s pre-practice pump-up because Hinata was giving him those damn sparkly eyes again.

After practice, Hinata dug his knuckles into Tobio’s ribs and Tobio gaped like a goddamn fish instead of yelling at him.

“Wait for me, you jerk! Stop running away!”

Tobio only gaped some more and he heard something about flying fish from the second-years across the clubroom. By now, even Tsukishima had stopped laughing at him and was giving him a look that said his concern was making him nauseous.

Fuck him, it was making Tobio nauseous too.

When they left the clubroom to go and get Hinata’s bike, Tobio didn’t have to look at Hinata to know his eyes were still doing the sparkly thing. It was like the first week of their relationship, when all Hinata seemed able to do was gawk and shine his big eyes up at Tobio except back then Tobio had been better equipped to not _try and run the fuck away_. (We already know he thought it was all a bad idea.)

“Kageyama,” Hinata said when he had finished unlocking his bike, and his voice was so serious Tobio probably got whiplash from looking at him too quickly. He almost ran away again when he saw the aforementioned sparkly eyes (he was too terrified to actually do it). “Did you make me lunch today?”

Tobio’s mouth twisted. “Did…did you eat it?”

“Of course I freaking ate it, you weirdo.” Hinata seemed to puff up slightly like a little (adorable) (fluffy) bird. “When your significant other makes you food, you eat it.” He said it with a presumed authority that made Tobio want to push him into a large body of water.

Tobio’s mouth twisted some more. “You weren’t obligated to eat it.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. He reached into his bag and, with great ceremony, presented the bento back to Tobio. Haltingly, Tobio took it.

“Thank you,” Hinata said, smiling that stupid big endearing smile. “It was delicious.”

Tobio gaped some more, but didn’t even squirm when Hinata tugged him down for one of their nose-knocking, too-fast kisses. Tobio walked the rest of the way home in a daze and didn’t realize he was smiling until his neighbor dropped her shopping and asked him if he was running a fever.

His mother was waiting for him, and she looked pale. Tobio froze, and immediately tried to remember if any of his grandparents had been ill. His mother pointed at the bento still clutched in one hand. He looked down at it, and then back at her. “Uh,” he said with eloquence.

“Did Shoyo eat it?”

Not for the first time, Tobio thought it was unfair that his mother called his boyfriend by his given name while Tobio, the bringer of tosses and kisses in Hinata’s life, did not.

“Yes,” Tobio replied slowly. He looked at the bento in his hand and started smiling again. “He said it was delicious. Thank you for helping me.”

After a quiet, relieved dinner, Tobio went up to his room and spent an hour on the phone with Hinata before Natsu interrupted them and he was left to cheerfully not do his homework.

Downstairs, his parents looked at each other in silence over their evening tea.

“He…really ate it,” Tobio’s father said reverently. “Hinata-kun must be invincible. Or…a garbage can.”

Tobio’s mother touched her mouth with a grimace. “It was too salty. Right?”

“Yes.”

They made sure their son wasn’t around to hear it, and then giggled quietly at one another over the strength of young love.

* * *

 

Over a mountain, Hinata Natsu watched her older brother impatiently. She was itching to play, but Shoyo hadn’t moved from the kitchen sink in a long time.

“Why are you so thirsty, nii-chan?” she asked. “Let’s go play!” She stomped her tiny foot for emphasis but her silly brother wasn’t paying attention.

Shoyo finally lifted his head from the tap. He wiped his grinning mouth, and Natsu thought she saw tears forming on the corners of his eyes. She squinted at him.

“Love makes you thirsty, Natsu!” Shoyo announced, and went back to guzzling water from the tap until their mother came through and kicked them out of the kitchen. Shoyo immediately had to pee, and Natsu groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback. tell me what you like or didn't like.
> 
> i hope this made you laugh just a bit.


End file.
